1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toilets and more particularly to a toilet seat and bidet combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bidets have been utilized for many years as a hygienic bathroom accessory. In recent years, in order to adapt to generally smaller, modern bathrooms, suggestions have been made to incorporate bidet components in toilet seats for conventional toilets. Such toilet seat bidet combinations require a source of water, a heating device for controlling the temperature of the water, and a nozzle set in the toilet seat for directing the water as a jet towards the private parts to be washed. Examples of such combination toilet seat-bidets are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,237,560, Riegelman, issued Dec. 9, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,001, Vento, issued Jan. 18, 1994. Both of these patents show most of the components required to provide the bidet operation, within the confines of the toilet seat, that is a water warmer, pressure regulator, and even a hot air fan for drying purposes. Various controls are provided in the toilet seat to allow for control of temperature and pressure of the water being delivered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,001, Vento, in particular, describes a telescopic nozzle which will project from the toilet seat only when water pressure is applied to the nozzle, i.e. when it is in use. It is believed, however, that the telescopic parts of the nozzle in the Vento toilet seat bidet assembly will allow dirt to accumulate in the exposed joints or interfaces of the various parts. It is also considered that, since the various bidet parts are now in the toilet seat that the toilet seat will be heavier than a conventional toilet seat and this weight will contribute to breakage of the toilet seat and/or injury to a person who accidentally tips the toilet seat from an upright position to its horizontal position.